Because of the high prevalence of dyslipoproteinemias and their association with atherosclerotic cardiovascular disease (CVD), measurements of plasma lipids, lipoproteins, and apolipoproteins are often required for diagnosis and follow-up of patients. We will establish techniques for the detection and quantitative measurement of diagnostically important lipoproteins, [e.g., Lp (a)] and apolipoproteins (e.g., apo E).